Run Away
by NekoMarik
Summary: In despair, he ran...he ran so far away...they hunt him, Lucifer's angel


I know it seems very end-of-Eclipse, but I actually made it up about six years ago. deviantART posting: .com/art/Run-Away-86348270 There are 2 songs referenced in the title- "Lucifer's Angel" by the Rasmus ("_run away, run away, from the dark and pain_..." and "I Ran So Far Away" by Flock of Gulls ("_and I raaaan/I ran so far awaaaay_").

Yugi drove the car the fastest it would go, 180 miles per hour. Why couldn't it go any faster? It was crawling like a fucking turtle! If only it could go faster, he could leave it all behind. He realized that he was hunched desperately over the steering wheel, his fingers curled around it so tightly he couldn't even feel their grip and his tail was asleep as it lay wrapped tightly around his leg. He lay back and eased his fingers the slightest bit and uncurled his tail, letting the feeling crawl back into it. He tried to breathe evenly and turned on the air conditioner in an effort to ease the perspiration that had accumulated in his clothing as it ran from his forehead, armpits, everywhere. Even the silver around his neck, cold as it was, wouldn't ease the heat of horror. He slipped off his jacket as quickly as it could, trying not to let go of the steering wheel for any one second. He wiped his forehead and turned on the radio. Maybe concentrating on the music would help him to forget any unpleasant thoughts and focus only on the voice, the instruments. The sound of Maná's "Ojala Pudiera Borrarte" ("if only I could erase you") filled the car. Wrong song. He changed the station. "Hungry Like a Wolf" by Duran Duran. Perfect song, wrong figure of speech. Yugi leaned forward to change it, his hyperventilation changing to an annoyed, steady breathing. The beginning of "Prayer of the Refugee" by Rise Against. Yugi leaned back. Of course, he had forgotten about the chorus:  
"_Don't hold me up now  
I can stand my own ground  
I don't need your help now,  
you will let me down, down_!"  
The chorus brought breaking memories of Duke's face twisted in revulsion as he told Yugi he was no more than a bloodthirsty monster. Yugi changed the station quickly before he broke down in tears and self-contempt. The chorus of "The Bird and the Worm" by The Used filed the car. The terror of being trapped and desperate in the face of looming death illustrated in the song sent Yugi into panic, and he turned the knob, fighting the urge to howl in frustration and pain. He found a Latin-American station, which announced "Ayudame" ("help me") by Paulina Rubio as it came on. Perfect. The soft, calming pop music eased him a little, and the words soothed him. He was able to relax his body and calm his mind, if only on the surface and for the time being. The song ended, and a haunting melody came on. Linkin Park's "What I've Done." Way wrong. Way, way wrong.  
"_In this farewell  
there's no blood  
there's no alibi_."  
Lie. Lie, lie, lie, lie, lie! Stupid song! In his anger he broke the knob for changing the station, yanking it out as rage strengthened his muscles. But it didn't make Linkin Park shut up. And the rest was true enough. The chorus resounded in his ears, ricocheted in his mind.  
"_So let mercy come  
and wash away what I've done!  
I'll face myself  
to cross out what I've become!  
Erase myself  
and let go of what I've done_!"  
Ironic, how only a few, short, five years ago this very song had strengthened him, helped heal his wounds, helped him to accept himself. Now he braked the car and let go of the steering wheel, letting it skid as it would. He clutched his hair, bent his head back, closed his eyes, and howled. The silver chain around his neck thumped, and Yugi clawed at in anger as the car finally screeched to a halt. He was knocked forward violently. The pain didn't stop his anger as Linkin Park continued their inspiring verses. He smashed the radio, silencing them. He slumped back, the strength of fury having left him. Now he struggled to catch his breath and wiped the sweat from his body in exhaustion. He stepped out of the car to survey it.  
Other than the black tire marks forever stained onto the empty highway, there was nothing to show for what had happed. The silver Mercedes was perfectly fine. The broken radio inside it, though, was another matter.  
Yugi looked up at the sky. The full moon glowed down at him, cold and silver, uncaring for what had happened. His breathing still hard, he strode back toward the car and slumped over the driver's seat in his exhaustion, not even bothering to get in. After a few minutes he looked up again, his purple eyes reflecting the moon's cold glow. He was still sweating, and he dropped to his knees as the silver grew cold around the area where it rested. His mind was strangely blank, and without thinking, he reached into his pocket for a leaf of the wolf's bane that allowed the human mind to remain while the lycanthrope was in wolf form. Eyes never leaving the moon, mind unthinking, tail down and still, he chewed and swallowed two leaves. His hands reached up without a force to guide them, and he removed the silver chain and pendant from around his neck and threw it into the car. The pain of the transformation took Yugi by surprise, and he moaned/howled/whimpered as his limbs grew and changed shape, shooting out silver hairs. In fifteen seconds, a giant silver wolf lay where the human had fallen on the ground. Yugi stood, howled, and ran into the mountain's woods by the roadside. He needed to come to terms with himself, and now he had the rest of the night to do it. When he was well into the forest, he looked up through the pines too see the moon. He howled in loneliness, in pain, in so many torn emotions that he knew it would be impossible to ever fix himself. He loped of and ran. On the freeway close by, a couple in a convertible heard the sound of a wolf howling out its broken heart. Yugi turned and loped away.


End file.
